The sleep over
The sleep over by cookiesforall Note: this is just something I made this is not real Carectors: Madison , jake , Vanessa Madison: Hey Jake and Vanessa I was wondering after school you if you guys would want to come for a sleep over. Jake and Vanessa: yes!!!! Madison: ok meet me at my house. ( After school ) Jake: ok bye mom I'm going to a friend's sleep over . ( Jake walks to Madison's house ) Vanessa: I'm going to my bff s house be back tomorow!!! Madison: Hey guys come in Vanessa: how long have you and Jake Ben together? Madison and jake: idk about a year now Jake: are you guys bored? Vanessa and Madison : yeah what do you guys want to do? Vanessa: idk Madison: ik!!!! Jake and vanessa: what? Madison: let's play truth or dare! Jake and vanessa : ok! Madison: jake you go first Jake: hmm vanessa t or d? Vanessa: truth Jake: ok is it true you have a crush on max? Vanessa: hmmmm maby ( blushes ) Jake and madison: hahaha Madison: ok Vanessa your turn Vanessa: ok madison t or d Madison: DARE!!! vanessa: ok I dare you to play the owejy bored with us Madison: um plz I change my mind Jake and vanessa: NOPE to late ( the kids ask lots of thing ) ( But they for got to say good bye ) Jake: ok I'm going to sleep now Vanessa and madison: ok same ( They go to sleep ) ( The bored started going to zozozo very fast ) Jake: I need some water Um is any body there Ok just seeing things ( Jake goes back to bed ) ( The sun comes out ) ( Vanessa and jake wake up ) Vanessa and jake: yawn Jake: wait where is Madison Vanessa: maby she is down stars Jake: ok I will go get her Jake: Madison you here? Jake: madison!! Are you ok! ( Madison is passed out on the floor ) Jake: beby! ( Jake takes her and lays her on her bed ) Vanessa: omg! What happened Jake: idk ( Madison wakes up ) Jake and Vanessa: MADISON!! your ok! Madison: uhh What s going on ofcourse I'm ok Jake: you where passed out down stars Madison: ok Madison: I need to use the bathroom ( Madison uses the bathroom ) Madison: umm hello? Any body there? Madison: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ( Jake runs in the bath room as fast as he can ) Jake: Madison where are you where did you go! Vanessa: What s going on? Jake: Madison gone! Vanessa: omg! ( Meanwhile with Madison ) ( Madison wakes up in a forest ) Madison: um where am i!! Madison: I'm tied on a char Madison: crys and screems for help ( Jake hears Madison ) Jake: MADISON ( Jake unties her ) ( Madison crys while hugging him ) ( They go back to the is ) Vanessa: Madison your ok ( In the window is a face a evil face ) Well guys sorry but I'm ending the story here but just bc I need sleep I'll make part two when ever I have time bye! Category:Crappypasta Category:ENGLISH, MUDDAFUGGA! DO YOU SPEAK IT?! Category:English Class Failure Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Random Capitalization